Do It Again
by R.L. Nossett
Summary: After meeting Ally at her birthday party, she and Austin have become best friends. Trish and Dez were added to their little group, and, as Austin calls them, they are the fearsome foursome. After almost a year, Austin wants to ask Ally out on a date. But, like almost a year ago, he's nervous. So, he does what he does best. He sings. Sequel to I Don't Even Know Your Name


**Title: Do It Again by R5**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own the characters of _Austin & Ally_, and I do not own _Do It Again_ by R5 :)**

* * *

"Hiya Austin." Ally said, walking over to the blonde boy who was sitting in the practice room tuning his guitar. He looked up at her, "H-Hey Ally." He said, silently hoping she didn't notice the crack in his voice. He was planning a surprise for her, and he didn't want to seem suspicious.

"What'cha working on?" She asked, seemingly innocent. He grinned and rolled his eyes playfully at her, "No way missy. I know what you're doing." He said, smirking. She sighed and slumped her shoulders, "Why can't you tell me what you are doing? I really really really want to know!" She said, whining a bit. Austin laughed at her attempt and she joined soon after.

Just then, the door opened and Dez came in, Trish behind him with a poster in her hand. "Hey guys! Check this out!" Trish said, walking closer and handing Ally the poster. She grabbed it and read it out loud, "'Mall of Miami presents the 1st Annual Talent Show in the courtyard.' The Talent show?" She asked, looking up at Trish.

She nodded excitedly, "Yeah! Isn't it great?" She said, looking at them. Austin set his guitar on the stand and put his hands on his lap, "Trish, we already knew about the talent show." He said, looking at her. He knew about the talent show way before the posters were even out. That's what he was working on when Ally came in. He was writing a song for Ally, and he was going to perform it at the talent show for her.

Trish sighed and crossed her arms, "I know, but," She started, "You guys are going to perform right?" She finished, looking at them expectantly.

Ally sighed, "Trish, you know I have stage fright." She said. Trish nodded, "I know. Austin? What about you?" She said, turning the attention to him. He shrugged, trying to seem casual, "Yeah, sure. I'll do it." He said. Dez jumped with delight, "Yay! I love watching you perform!" He said. Austin laughed, "Thanks Dez." Austin said, playfully rolling his eyes.

* * *

The next day, Austin was in the food court with Dez. Across the way, Ally and Trish were having lunch with some other girls that Austin had yet to meet. Dez was mindlessly yapping about some girl that he met down at Shredders Beach Club.

Austin was barely paying attention. He was focused on Ally. He wanted to asked her out so bad. He wanted to hold her hand and call her his girlfriend. He loved their friendship so bad, but he also wanted more. "Why don't you just go ask her out, dude." Dez suddenly said, right next to his ear. Austin jumped back and looked at him, "What?"

"Just ask her out." He said, giving a plain stare to Austin. Austin blushed, his cheeks turning red, "W-What? No, I don't want to ask her out." He said, suddenly nervous. Dez continued to stare at him, eyes blank. Austin sighed, "Am I that obvious?" He asked, slumping his shoulders. Dez clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Don't you remember, buddy? I'm, the Love Whisperer." He said, whispering his own title and moving his head to the side.

Austin gave a bored glare, "No one calls you that." He said, whispering as well and repeating Dez's motion. After a moment of silence, they both smiled at their long running joke. They cleaned up their lunch trays and started walking out of the food court, "So?" Dez asked, and Austin looked at him, "What?" He asked. Dez sighed, "Are you gonna ask out Ally?" He asked, almost jumpy like.

Austin sighed, "Yeah, I was planning to." He started, "I'm trying to write a song, because I honestly have no idea how to ask her out. Plus, singing comes easier to me than talking." He explained. Dez nodded, "But, dude. You suck at writing songs." He said. Austin stared at him, "Wow. Thanks buddy." He said, throwing his drink in the trash and walking away. "Oh c'mon! You know I didn't mean it like that!" Dez said, running after him.

* * *

The next day, in his room, Austin was recording the drums for his song to Ally. The talent show was in 2 days, and he had finished the lyrics late last night, just pass midnight. He recorded the guitar and bass earlier today, and now was just the drums and the keyboard. He thought the lyrics were really good, the best he's done actually. Ally just gets to him. She's his muse.

He screamed loudly when something tapped his shoulder, and he threw off the headphones, falling off the drum bench in a quick motion. He hit his head against the side of one of the drums, and he looked up to see his mother staring at him in worry, "Austin! Are you okay?" She asked, reaching down to help him up. "Fine, mom. Thanks," He said, "What's up?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"Well, I came to tell you that dinner is almost ready." She said, moving a piece of his blonde hair out of his face. "Okay, I'm almost finished with this anyway." He said, nodding. He bent down and picked up his headphones, then grabbed two extra drumsticks. "What are you working on, honey? You've been in here all day." Mimi asked, sitting at his desk.

"Uh, it's a song for the talent show." He explained. "You're doing the talent show?" Mimi asked, "That's great honey. I'm sure you'll do great." She said, standing up and planting a kiss to his temple. "Thanks mom." He said, gazing up at her as she left his bedroom. She turned around one last time before she left, "Come down for dinner in a little. Then you can finish the drums, okay?" She said. He gave her two thumbs up and a smile. She left and then he went back to playing.

* * *

Austin was in the practice room, alone, playing the piano and working out the keyboard part. He put all of the music together last night, but something sounded off. He kept playing a part over and over, but it still sounded wrong and he didn't know how to fix it. "Austin?" At the voice, Austin turned and saw Ally standing in the doorway. "Ally, hey." He said. "Are you okay? You're playing sounds frustrated." She said.

She was working at the cash register downstairs and must've heard him. She walked forward and sat next to him on the piano bench. He sighed, "Yeah, I'm having a little trouble getting this right." He said, looking back at the paper. "Can I?" She asked, looking at him. Seeing no harm, he let her take a look. She played the piece, pausing at the mark where Austin thought something was wrong.

"You're right. That does sound a little off. How about this?" She said, before playing something else. Austin smiled at the melody and nodded along with it. When Ally was finished, Austin grinned at her, "That sounded way better! Thanks Ally!" He exclaimed, erasing what he had and writing in the notes that she had played.

"So, what is this for? I've never heard it." She said. Austin paused, "Well, actually, it's for the talent show tomorrow." He explained. Her eyes widened, "Really? Could I hear the rest of it?" She asked, not looking at him. He shook his head, "Nu-uh. It's a surprise." He told her. He started laughing when she crossed her arms over her chest and started to pout.

Ally was apparently going to stay for a couple more minutes, so they played the piano together. They weren't really playing anything specific, sometimes it was just random tunes, or seeing if they could play what the other played, and sometimes it was Austin's songs. When their hands touched in the middle, they both stopped, and suddenly they were back to when they had first written 'A Billion Hits' together when they had first met.

The all nighter they had done just to make sure Austin had a song to perform on T.V. Even though it ultimately ended in disaster after Ally was on piano, but Austin had no hard feelings. They were staring at each other, and then they were moving in closer to each other. Austin gave a quick glance to Ally's lips, noticing how her cheeks had blushed red.

They got closer and closer, and Ally could feel Austin's breath ghost over her lips. Ally slipped her eyes shut, waiting for the moment their lips would connect, but they were interuppted by the loud, contant ring of the bell downstairs on the counter. They both jumped apart, eyes wide and red cheeks. Ally muttered out a jumpled response, "I- uh...I better g-get down there." She said, not waiting for him to say anything before she was out the door. Austin watched her leave and stared at the door for a while before turning his head back to the paper with the music notes on it.

 _I almost kissed Ally_

* * *

The talent show was in full swing, from people singing to comedy, and a girl called Carrie doing a puppet show. Apparently that was the girl Dez was talking about when he and Austin were having lunch that one day when Austin wasn't paying attention. There was another act that did tap dancing, a girl who did ballet, and a group of hip-hop dancers that Austin thought were really good.

Finally, it was Austin's turn. He grabbed his guitar and went on stage, giving a smile to Ally, Trish, and Dez who were cheering the loudest.

Austin cleared his throat and, as he tuned his guitar, he started to explain, "Okay, this song is called 'Do It Again' and I want to dedicate it to my best friend, Miss Ally Dawson. Ally, this one's for you." When he finished speaking, he looked to Ally and gave her a wink and flashed her a smile. She looked surprised but also happy, as there was a big smile on her face. He begun to play, the back up band starting with him.

 _There you are standing with all your friends_  
 _So I wait until you're alone again_  
 _and the minutes feel like eternity_  
 _All these words, buried inside my heart_  
 _Every step, feels like the hardest part,_  
 _but the last 6 feet are gonna kill me_

 _So just take this chance_  
 _I've got it all planned_

 _I'll pick you up at 8 and we can drive around_  
 _Take you to the beach and we can head downtown_  
 _While you hold my hand_  
 _We'll park and lay down on the hood of my car_  
 _Listen to the airplanes as we count the stars,_  
 _Tonight I'll be your man_  
 _And tomorrow we can do it again_

 _If I could give you the world tonight_  
 _Then I would, I'd still give you all my time_  
 _And I'd be rich, cause love is everything_

 _So just take this chance_  
 _I've got it all planned_

 _I'll pick you up at 8 and we can drive around_  
 _Take you to the beach and we can head downtown_  
 _While you hold my hand_  
 _We'll park and lay down on the hood of my car_  
 _Listen to the airplanes as we count the stars,_  
 _Tonight I'll be your man_  
 _And tomorrow we can do it again_

 _Let's take this moment, it's ours to own it_  
 _So come with me, don't let it go to waste_  
 _No you don't wanna let this miss out on us_  
 _I'm telling you regrets don't fade away_

 _I'll pick you up at 8 and we can drive around_  
 _Take you to the beach and we can head downtown_  
 _While you hold my hand_  
 _We'll park and lay down on the hood of my car_  
 _Listen to the airplanes as we count the stars,_  
 _Tonight I'll be your man_  
 _And tomorrow we can do it again_

 _I'll pick you up at 8 and we can drive around_  
 _Take you to the beach and we can head downtown_  
 _We'll park and lay down on the hood of my car_  
 _Listen to the airplanes as we count the stars,_  
 _Tonight I'll be your man_  
 _And give you all I can_  
 _And tomorrow we can do it again._

After his performance, backstage, Austin took a deep breath when he saw Ally walk towards him. She stopped in front of him, and gave him a smile. He smiled back and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "So..What do you say?" He shyly asked. Her smile got bigger. She walked forward, got on her tip -toes, and kissed his cheek. His smile grew when she answered his question.

"I'd love to."


End file.
